Black Mamba
by JennyTwoFace
Summary: A Dark Jedi in training telling his story of betrayal, death and love. But mostly betrayal. Seriously.
1. Entry : 00047916 The Beginning

You find yourself dashing through a sandy outskirts on the desert planet of Tatooine, heading towards a Cantina in Mos Eisley. You're dressed in strange dress-like robe, and have a BLX-5 droid in your passenger seat. You slide into a small space next to the building smelling like alcohol, automatically knowing what it is. You watch a few pilots and scum of different species step in, laughing in a loud and harsh way. Once you realize a few Jawas are starting to take things out of your ship, you quickly shoo them away, and notice yourself almost step on something. Your droid watches closely, pulling itself out of the seat to look at the small Holocron. You pick it up, trying to find out what it is. It is pure black, curves on one side, and has a scratched off, dirty label on it. As an old man in a robe, young blonde haired man and two druids step into the Cantina talking about how the boy needs to watch his back, you ask your droid to tell you what the Holocron is.

"I believe that is a Holocron." The droid replies. The droid's outside is brown and chipped, with two bright gold eyes. Its mouth is a small black rectangle, and it's body looks like many pads covering piles of junk and wire. Somewhere in there, the droid has smarts. "Holocrons were used to store data for journals and space logs for captains and Jedi. That one looks a bit old, though. I've never seen one of its type." You listen to your droid, but still keep a steady eye on the small cube of a Holocron, as your droid called it. "Is there any way we can see what's on this one?" You ask your droid, and he nods. "Probably if you enter it into my drive. But I don't know if you'd be able to see it or hear it out here."

"See it?" You ask, and take a small rag out of your pocket, wrapping the cube safely into it. It seems like an antique, so you stay extra careful. Your droid turns to see a gold Protocol droid and R2-unit scrambling out of the Cantina, the Protocol droid rambling and complaining. He turns back to you. "Of course. Holocrons were recorded obviously with Holograms, which are small computerized visuals of—" "I know what a hologram is, Bollux." You quickly cut off the droid, and excitedly start to get back into your speeder. The droid turns to you, confused. "Oh-Of course, master. Would you like to wait till later to—" You once again cut off the droid. "—Nah, I want to check this out now. It looks ancient – there's got to be something useful on it!" You reply, and smile brightly, starting up the speeder. Bollux, your droid, quickly gets into the passenger seat and turns his head towards you. "I thought you were going to sell your speeder?" The droid part-asks, and awaits an answer. You grin, and pat the cube in your pocket, filled with curiosity of what it could be. "Later. I told you – I want to see what's on this thing!"

Once your back at your small hut of a home, you quickly get some blue milk and snacks as your droid struggles to find a place to view the Holocron. "You'll probably need to put it in a Holocam." He says, and you take a sip of the milk, huffing. "Well, get one!" You snap, filled with suspense. "Alright, master. No need to get snappy." He quickly injects the cube into your dusty Holocam, and he walks back towards your speeder to see what the Jawa's took, but then stops as a voice comes from the Holocam. Your eyes widen as a small, blue tinge image is projected before your eyes, and blink, face blank. A man is shown, wearing what looks like rags wrapped around his arms, and a Sith's training outfit. He has sort of messy black hair, an agitated look on his face, and is holding a glowing red stick with the handle's end in his hand, hand behind his back, so its projecting behind him. His hand is held out, as if he is using it to eject a power from his body.

The voice is sort of deep, but not really. More like a story-telling voice, but a male. He hologram static's for a moment, but then is back. The voice sounds like is coming out of a Comlink, but still is clear enough for your droid's, and your own ears. You listen intently.

"Entry #: 00047916. Master doesn't believe I have the power to protect myself on my first mission. Being a Dark Jedi and all, he focuses only on my power with the lightsaber. He calls the force just an extra advantage."

You blink, and turn to Bollux. "You hear that? He's one of those Jedi! But a dark one!" Your droid turns to you. "Of course. That stick he is holding is called a Lightsaber. The red color signifies that he is a Sith, which is the name of the Dark Jedi side." You nod, and keep listening to the hologram.

"Well, he's wrong. About both things. I have much more power then he expects of me, but for now I have to listen to him. The force is something that comes as a gift to Jedi – You can't harass it such as he does, shocking and choking anyone who wont listen to him. He tells me one day we will take down the rest of the army he powers over, and over-rule the galaxy, but I know better. Sith never own anything together. It's always a part of betrayal in between. For now, I watch my back, and hope for the best."

You raise a brow, and once again, turn to your droid. He is tilting his head and gazing at the hologram, then finally snaps back into sense. "Something wrong, Bollux?" "Oh, nothing. Just seems like such a familiar figure… I wonder where – And when – He's from." You laugh quietly, ejecting the Holocron. "Right. Well, maybe there's more. Where did this one come from, you think?" Your droid thinks. "Well, there is an old Jedi Archive database holding most of the entries… It must be on that ol' planet Ossus."

"Right. Lets go!" "Uh, I beg to differ, master, but you don't have a ship. Plus, who knows how long it could take? You do have a life other then this man's." The droid waves the small chip, and then blinks. "Wait… Your sure there is no more on this?" "Beats me." You shrug, and watch your droid enter it back into the Holocam. It immediately flickers, and instead of showing just the man, it shows him kneeling in front of a different, older figure. A Togruta Normal 0 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; p.MsoBodyText, li.MsoBodyText, div.MsoBodyText margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; text-align:center; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; p.MsoBodyText2, li.MsoBodyText2, div.MsoBodyText2 margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt; font-family:Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; span.profileinfo mso-style-name:profileinfo; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --? Probably. You look closer, and notice that the Togruta is also a Jedi. Male. He is taller and larger then the man, though, so you begin to doubt the man's first statement about being stronger.

Your thoughts are cut off by a voice on the hologram as the picture pauses. Almost like someone stopping time and narrating what was going on. The same man's voice. You're guessing that it's probably the man you saw in the beginning, and he is also the once kneeling. This time the man has a brown rag around his neck wrapped around a few times, and wearing the same silver pads on his shoulder, chest, knees and hanging off of his belt. His forearms and shoulders are wrapped with white cloth, the strings he used to tie it hanging off a bit. His thighs and stomach have mostly the same brown cloth, and from the ankles to his pads on his knees have the white cloth. You pay more attention to the voice then his attire, but now realize that he is in training for his master, the Togruta. Normal 0 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; p.MsoBodyText, li.MsoBodyText, div.MsoBodyText margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; text-align:center; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; p.MsoBodyText2, li.MsoBodyText2, div.MsoBodyText2 margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt; font-family:Verdana; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; span.profileinfo mso-style-name:profileinfo; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

"If your someone smart listening to this data entry, then you'll know what I am. I am a Jedi in training, of course, which is why I am wearing the training armor. The reason it is so ripped is because of all the training he gives me. I can never change my damn armor to anything better, but I can clean it. I use cloth to cover up all of the scars and whatnot I get from fighting, too. He doesn't comment on anything I wear, considering it acceptable I suppose.

"The master is teaching me about everything. He tutors me about the force, how to use the Jedi's weapon – The lightsaber, and many more different objectives I must complete to become a true Sith. It wasn't my idea to be a Sith, but I was born into it. He tells me that the Republic killed my parents and that I was taken into safety by his army. The more I learn about the force, the more I feel that the past I have been told isn't real. But either way, I'm being trained by this man until he chooses to either let me go. Let me go hopefully not consisting of killing me. Then again, I'm not dead right now, so that must mean something…

"If your listening to this, that means that you're in a time long after this. I am keeping an entry-base of my training with this master as orders from himself. He says it will be important sometime later on for himself, but… I don't know. It all seems worthless. I just want to get on with the training so we can be able to destroy whatever he asks for. If you ask me, I hate killing the damn republic soldiers. They never did anything to me – And yet I'm forced to slaughter them at the stake. Either way, I need to take pride in what I do, or get slaughtered myself by my master. Sometimes I wish I were the master, and he were the apprentice…"


	2. One : I'll Never End Up Like Him

"Master, I am ready. I can take down a Jedi. I know I can."

"No you can't. Your barely trained enough to take down one of my weaker apprentices, who says you can take down a Jedi?"

"Sir, your men are Felucian. You've never put me up against them. Even if you did, I would be able to kill them, nonetheless hurt them."

"Your not ready!"

"Let me fight!" Corran Kotar (pronounced _Core_-In _Koh_-Tarr) barked, standing from his kneeling position. His master, a very tall and large Togruta, still was looking down at his apprentice. Kotar glared up at his master, showing no fear. The large Togruta, named Shen Qurazak, sensed the fear in the boy. His skin was a tinge of red on his face, arms, and legs and back. Shen had two large shapes on the top of his head, almost like a hat, but actually was a part of his body. They were shaped in a "U", the end with a rounded point. The texture of the hat-like shape was with blue and white stripes, ending once the red on his face. Two circles around the figure's eyes were white, along with his belly and half of his arms, then the back of his legs. Most of the color on his body was unseen, since he was wearing a sort of robe-like gear, and he had a belt with two lightsaber on each side. Duel wielder.

The man was identical to the one in the recording. Rags, cloth, steel padding – The whole ordeal. It almost looked like a red bandana wrapped around his neck and tied in the front, the two ends hanging off. He still glared up at Shen, his master finally breaking the silence. "You will fight soon enough. You're too weak right now. I have a mission I need you to accomplish before we take down Kenotar." Kenotar being the Jedi master, he was against the Sith. That was the reason why Shen wanted him dead. Corran, in his own opinion, could mostly care less. He just wanted to fight finally someone besides the damn soldiers he had been put up against – A Jedi, to the least.

Corran grumbled. Another mission. He had been put on so many lately… "What now?" He mumbled simply, and crossed his arms, now standing. Shen began to wonder why exactly he had decided to train this boy… "You need to be a spy for me. I need you to keep an eye on the Jedi. Thing is, they know who you and I are – You need to disguise yourself. As one of their own. But also need to have a background story for yourself – This mission will last as long as I need it to. No exceptions." "But, master—" "—NO exceptions." Shen growled, and turned around, leaving the podium he was standing on. The dark room was suddenly lightened, and Corran rolled his eyes as he turned to his master.

The room had glass-like flooring for a view of the space below them, the small island-like middle with a steel platform. The rest of the room had a spider-web like design, the steel being the web and windows to look at the outside space like the space in between the web. The center, which was at the platform, seemed to get like the middle of the web. Tightly compacted. "And who will I be?" By that, Kotar meant 'who is my identity this time?' Just he didn't want to sound mean anymore. He was too annoyed to be mean, if that made any sense.

Shen stopped at the large, sealed door, and turned to Corran. He was wearing steel pads, almost like Corran's but much more durable, on his chest, arms, and legs. In between the space of the pads his red skin showed, making him look more evil then ever. This was the figure's usual outfit. "A smuggling pilot from your home planet Corellia. You were one when I found you, after all. So you must be a master at it. You will be a Jedi also, though, in between. Say you're new." Shen tossed a lightsaber to Corran, the beam hidden inside of the handle. Corran Kotar looked down at it, then back up at his master.

"Your mission is to inspect the Jedi Knight by the name of Leon Heto. Find out what his plan is for the Republic. He is the leader of most of the soldiers in the sector that is always taking us down. Good luck." With that, the figure left, leaving Corran. The boy, about the age of twenty-one, had a bit of stubble for a shave, almost looking like a very light five o'clock shadow. That showed that he hadn't been able to keep a good look for himself with all the training Shen put him on. Corran was constantly battling his Felucian men about at his level. What Corran had told Shen many times, but his master wouldn't care or listen, is that the Felucians are stronger, faster and better. That was genetic with their species. This made it hard for Corran to ever really win without getting hurt.

Corran Kotar looked out the large windows to the outskirts of space, eyes wandering about the planet they were hovering over. Corellia. His home planet. He could remember only one thing from his past, before his parents were, "murdered by the Republic." His father. His dad was a smuggler who worked for oddly a Rodian, and always had an answer for something. Even if he didn't know the answer, his dad would find it out as soon as possible. Corran sighed, and turned his head towards the sealed door, stepping towards it. He pushed it open with the force, the door sliding up into the rest of the large station they were positioned in. He wanted to know more about his past, but didn't know of any way of finding it.

"Oh, sir! You're finally here. I was beginning to worry about you. Even though my programming told me to search for you, I thought – Wait, why do you look like a pilot?" Corran grinned, and rolled his eyes, now in his ship with his droid. "I'm fine, Bollux. A new mission the geezer gave me."

"Wait, wait!" You growl to your droid, Bollux turning to glance at you. "That's you, Bollux! You worked for him!" Your droid seems confused, looking back and fourth from the Holocron to you. "Well, I assure you, master, that I don't remember a thing about it. I thought I recognized him… But what happened? That is me, right?" "He called you Bollux, so it must be. And you look the same – Just a bit shinier…" You sigh, and turn back to the recording. "I know! They probably erased your memory for some odd reason… What happened while you were with this guy? Did he complete his mission? Did he actually end up killing… whoever that leader Jedi person was?!" Your mind stammers with question, and your droid seems to be unable to comprehend. "Uhh… I don't know, master! I can't remember…" You curse to yourself, starting the Holocron back up.

Corran looked down at his outfit, and continued on what he was saying. "Making me dress up like a pilot to fool the Jedi. I have to act like a smuggling pilot, and try to get trained by a Jedi Knight named Leon Heto… But, stupid enough, he didn't even give me a damn location to go to." Bollux chuckled in his little robotic way, and turned back to Corran. "Well, sir, I suggest I can look at what my database has on him." "Well, what're you waiting for?" Corran mused, sitting down in the captain's chair. His ship was an E-Wing Starfighter. The E-wing is very similar in appearance to the X-wing starfighter. A narrow, pointed spaceframe rests between two aerodynamic foils that not only stabilize the craft, but also extend weapons coverage. The streamlined nosecone contains the craft's primary sensor array. Midway through the body is the cockpit, with a concealed R7 astromech socket behind it.

Problem is, Corran Kotar didn't have an astromech droid. He never bothered to get his hands on one, but figured it would be smart to get one sooner or later. Probably on some market place or something. He tapped a few keys, and turned to Bollux. "Well?" "Oh. Right, sir. According to my records, this Jedi Knight's home planet is Bespin in Cloud City. He usually is traveling around constantly, but decided to settle in Bespin for a while… Reason unknown."

Corran was busy twisting knobs and starting up his ship, but was listening. He nodded slightly, and began entering in the coordinates. He was wearing his old Corellian Pilot's outfit, which surprisingly still fit him. Green flight jacket with pockets and a collar, white shirt with an X going across the middle that pilots would wear, black belt and holster, green cargo-pants that were a bit air tight, and black boots. He did look like a pilot, for sure. It fit. Good.

He was given a lightsaber by Shen before, and finally decided to take it out and see what it looked like. He let out the beam, the luminous light glowing blue. It had a bit of a misty-like shroud about it, which made Corran raise a brow. "What exactly—" "Oh, sir! That lightsaber's crystal must be an unstable one. That makes the lightsaber look like that." Bollux blurted, making Corran glance a quick glare to make the droid shut up. "I knew that, Bol'." He grunted back, and swung it around a few times, making the droid nervous. "Sir, isn't this a bit of a tight space to be… waving it like that?"

Corran laughed, pointing it inches, possibly even centimeters, from the droid's face. "Come on, Bol'. You know I know how to use this." He said, making Bollux a bit confused. "Uh... Of course, sir." I think we're coming up on Bespin." "Already?" "Well, I mean close to the sector." Bollux explained, making Corran realize that his droid had put the ship into hyper speed. He injected the beam back into the handle, clicking it hidden on his holster.

"Ok, so now what do we do?" Corran grumbled, looking around broadly. Bollux scanned the crowd, not getting anyone of the image they were looking for. "I don't even know what he looks like. I mean, really, Bol'. You could give me a hand." "Sorry, master. Here is his image." The droid immediately started to appear as a hologram of the man, taking his shape, voice, and everything else. Unimpressed, Corran watched. This is what his droid was programmed for, after all.

"Leon Heto. Hero of the Republic, Jedi Knight, and leader of the 667 Squadron of the Republic. Known for his heroic acts in saving the life of the Jedi Master, Kenotar." His looks were very… clean. Well kept, to put it that way. Blonde hair, a few strands in his eyes, body properly straightened, and light blue eyes. He was wearing some sort of armor like a Republic soldier would wear, padding on his chest, arms and legs, just as Corran's master. Corran glanced the man up and down, and rolled his eyes. Looked like not much of a challenge to befriend – One step closer to taking the man down, after all. Bollux began to take his own, robotic shape back, and stood quietly. They were still in the ship, but overlooking a large crowd of species of many different kinds.

"Great. I think I found him." "Where, master?" "The guy standing on the podium announcing something." Grunted Corran, as he pushed a button to lower the hatch, walking out of his ship. Bollux looked back confused, not knowing if he should follow or not. Corran was the… sarcastic, stubborn, sneaky, and some other 's' word type of man. He usually didn't listen to anyone unless his master, he would make a joke out of something if it was a bad thing just to brighten the mood, and could smuggle an entire load of Rancor's and not get caught. Some say it was a gift; some just say it was being an idiot. Either way, that was Corran Kotar.

When he walked up to the podium, he was quickly stopped by a group of soldiers. The unleashed their weapons, charging at Corran. He was quick to take out his own weapon, blocking one of their attacks. "Master!" Bollux cried in a droid voice, and glanced at the man on the podium as he began to rush after the soldiers and Corran, the crowd confused. Corran glanced at Leon, still holding back one of their attacks. Why were they just out bursting on him like that…?


End file.
